


Slow Burn

by minty_pebble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Dubious Consent, Eating Disorders, F/M, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mutual Non-Con, OikawaxFemReader, Sad and Happy, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_pebble/pseuds/minty_pebble
Summary: You didn’t really talk much. You never had a lot to say, or you didn’t know what to say. Bad experiences taught you to keep your mouth shut. Oikawa always teased you, and yet complimented you at the same time with that stupid attitude of his. You were at a loss as to what to do.You had been manager for the community volleyball team for 6 months, and he still managed to fluster you every time. It had gotten really bad lately. Iwaizumi usually chimed in with a retort back or flicked him on the back of the head. You didn’t really know why Oikawa was honing in on you until one night, you found out the hard way.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Spark

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, leave a kudos - it does help motivate me to write more!

At the end of the night after everyone had gone home, you had finished writing up a progress report for the Community board about the Volleyball team. You contemplated putting something in about Oikawa’s comments, but instead wrote quick notes on your clipboard to reflect on later.  
  
Toru Oikawa  
  
1\. Why does he keep teasing me?  
2\. He keeps making suggestive comments  
3\. can’t tell if he’s trying to get my attention.  
4\. If he wants to talk to me, why doesn’t he just talk?  
5\. Does he like me? No, don’t be stupid.  
6\. When on court, and I’m on sidelines watching, he always either makes a silly mistake and gets nonchalant or makes a fuss that I’m there.  
7\. Is it me? Maybe I should just quit.  
8\. URGH.  
  
Thinking more on what you had written, you were so deep in thought that you didn’t notice the men’s sign as you walked into the changing room. Musing more, you walked towards the toilet and shower area, planning to pee before you left for the night.  
  
Hearing running water you paused, and looked towards one of the open cubicles. A toned back, wide shoulders shaking with shallow panting breaths. Brown shaggy hair slicked down by water. Toru Oikawa.  
  
He was in the shower. Your eyes widen as you heard him muttering. You had caught him, getting off and saying your name. Your face filled with heat. One of his muscled arms was stroking smoothly, the other was rested up on a forearm, against the wall. The water ran over his back in rivulets, framing his shoulder blades, a small waist, and his ass, at least what there was of it.  
  
You just kinda stood there, arms going limp, dropping your duffel bag and clipboard with a clatter onto the tiled floor. Oikawa jumped, froze and then painstakingly looked over his shoulder. Turning his top half to face you, his wide eyes met yours. You saw your own look reflected him his: face shocked and then turning to horror.  
  
“Oh my GOD I AM SO SORRY!” you screeched and covered half your blushing face with one hand, reached down to grab your bag, put the other hand up over your other eye and you ran.  
  
*gotta get out, get out, wheres the exit,* Fight or flight had kicked in, and flight had won.  
  
You slipped over once, foot sliding out from underneath you, both hand coming down to save yourself. Pain reverbed through your left knee, and you felt your palms graze. You let out a noise of pain, and suddenly heard rushed padded footsteps behind you.  
  
“Hey! Are you o-“  
  
You see a pair of legs in your peripheral, and the whiteness of a towel. You didn’t see the large hand come out towards to help you up.  
  
All you did was not waste any time, scrambling up and smashing your shoulder on the doorway on the way out whilst profusely apologizing to the half naked man.

You ran the 11 blocks to your empty apartment, fumbled the keys into the lock, then slammed the door shut behind you. Chest heaving, you threw the duffel bag under the hallway table, slid down with back against the door, and came to a rest on your backside. Shaking, you put your right hand up to your thumping heart, but as you did so, a sharp pain in your shoulder stopped you, and you winced.  
  
You cursed. You were so focused on getting away and reaching home that you completely forgotten that you had fallen, and had stupidly also run into the doorway, clumsy as ever. You appraised your knee. A large black-blue bruise was already forming. Dried blood had coated a thin layer over the graze there.  
  
Sighing, you kicked off your sneakers. Getting up of the ground, you walked down the hallway, through the open plan dining and kitchen, checking your palms (yup, bleeding there too) and reached the bathroom.  
  
Peeking at yourself in the mirror, your face was flushed from running, and your hair was slightly frizzy from the wind. You pressed your forehead on the mirror, moved your head back again, and thumped your head. you did this a couple of times until you decided you should probably check on your shoulder which was now throbbing.  
  
Blues, greens and yellows stood out from your skin, mixing sickly. Bringing a finger to gently push on the wicked bruise now forming, you hissed as you tried to bring your arm up. Pain clenched at your muscle. _N_ _ope, not doing that for a couple of days,_ you grimacing. Practice was going to be really difficult now that you were injured. You’d have to tell the coach and let him know. Hopefully he wouldn't be too pissed off.   
  
After some more testing of your shoulder, you cleaned yourself up, disinfecting your knees and your palms as well. Closing the bathroom door behind you, you grabbed a protein drink out of the fridge, chugged it down, threw it onto the recycling pile, and made your way to bed. You were trying your best to forget what had just happened but it kept rearing its head and slapping you in the face.   
  
You had clambered into the warm safety of your bed, curling up in the soft sheets, burying your face. If you acted like it never happened, then it didn't happen, right?  
You groaned.  
“Why. Why me.” you muttered.  
Maybe. Just maybe he would ignore what happened.  
  
 _No. No he wouldn’t. He’s probably told half the team by now. I’m so screwed. He’s either going to be really mad or really tease me about it_  
You weren’t sure if you wanted to cry or laugh at the whole situation.  
Throwing the sheets off your face, you groaned again as the sharp throb of your shoulder reminded you again that everything did actually happen. Rolling onto your back gently, you turned off the lamp next to your head and tried to fall asleep.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  


_Oikawa turns to you, holding out a hand, and you take it slowly. He smiled at you, and it made you feel like you were the only person in the world. Rain dropped down as he pulled you along the footpath, and laughed back you. He sounded so happy. Pulling your body close to his, he held you. He smelt so good, like a fresh spring day mixed with soap. He murmured something in your ear, but you didn’t quite make it out. He brought a finger to your chin, pulling your face up, and brought his face down to kiss you._

_Those enticing lips met yours for a hot minute, and he broke off, opening his mouth to say something again._  
 _“BING BING BING” He smiled._  
 _You looked at him, confused._  
 _“Toru..wha-“ you started._  
 _“BING BING BI-“_  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
You sat up with a gasp, your alarm bleeping and dinging at you.  
 _Well, that explains the end of that dream,_ you thought.

  
Turning off the noise and letting out a noise of frustration, you threw yourself back into the pillow. Taking a few moments to blearily blink at the ceiling, you threw off the covers and got dressed.  
*Stupid dream. I dont-can’t- fancy Oikawa. He’s a tease, he always has a girlfriend and just...ugh. _Why._   
You got to the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water, you sat down at the table, one hand on your forehead. What the hell were you going to do?  
  
  
Another beep sounded. 8:30am flashed on the oven.  
Shit. You were late for University. Dashing around your apartment collecting everything and ignoring your stiff screaming shoulder, you swung the fridge door open, grabbed another protein drink and flung yourself out of your apartment building. It was going to be a long day.   
  



	2. Sputter

Squirming in the very full train, you willed yourself to forget about the stupid dream for the 700th time that day. It was a dream. You sighed loudly and the man next to you looked annoyed, so you gave him a small apologetic smile.  
  
You were going to have to face Oikawa tonight at practice. Uni classes had been difficult all day, and you were slowed down by your injuries. You were just not in the mood.  
  
Racing back to your apartment, oven clock flashing “5:38pm”, you flew around your apartment again, changing into your tracksuit pants and a black hoodie. Grabbing everything else you needed and shoving into the duffel bag, you locked your apartment behind you and began a fast walk to the community hall.  
  
Reaching the courts, you slung your duffel bag to an unoccupied space on the side-line.  
“Hey Coach!” You raised your un-injured arm in a wave as you jogged over to him,  
“Oh Good evening Y/N” A sharp look at you, and a small frown. “You’ve hurt yourself, haven't you”  
“What? How did yo-yeah, I did” you finished lamely, wondering if Oikawa had already said something.  
  
“Your movements are stiff. You really need to be less clumsy so you can help the guys practice for the Regional Tournament.”  
  
“I know Coach, I’m really sorry, it was an accident and I-“  
  
He cut you off with a wave.  
“Doesn’t matter now, just do your best. I’m teaming you up with Hajime today to practice his spikes”  
  
Inwardly, you groaned. Your shoulder twanged at the thought of pitching endless balls up into the air for the next few hours.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
“Iwaizumi! You need to TIP the ball, not just smack it down every time!” You sternly looked at the man standing near the net. “Again!”  
  
The squeak of his sneakers echoed in the hall. You set the ball, slightly higher for him, and his arm whipped back and down.  
  
A resounding smack as the ball was hammered to the ground.  
  
“ **HAJIME IWAIZUMI!** Did you even hear what I said?” You griped at him, a growl of frustration. The culprit of your anger just put his hands on his hips and laughed.  
“Sorry Y/N. I got a bit carried away again. You set like Oikawa sometimes and it’s just in the perfect place to go straight down.”  
You sighed at the mention of Oikawa’s name and glanced across to the other side where he was practicing his dives around the edge of his court.  
  
“Can you please throw me another? I’ll really try this time” The questioning voice brings you back to look at the spiker.  
  
You sigh again. “Yeah, sure, but just one more before you practice doing some double-long cross shots with Oikawa”  
  
Iwaizumi gave you a thumbs up.  
  
Setting the ball in the same position and trajectory as the last, Iwa ran, jumped, arm whipping back again. Your face was stoney. He was going to hit it hard again.  
  
*Fwip*  
The ball touched his fingers and softly went over the net.  
  
Your jaw was open as the ball bounced a couple of times and rolled away. Iwaizumi smirked at you.  
  
“See, I can do what you tell me. Don’t ever think I can’t.”  
  
“Hey Iwa-chan, you ready for me yet?” You jumped. Oikawa had snuck up next you and was currently using the edge of his shirt to dab away the sweat on his forehead. You saw rippling abs and quickly looked away, gulping.  
  
“Yeah I’m ready for you Shitty-Kawa.”  
  
“I wish you wouldn’t call me that.”  
  
Oikawa turned slightly to face you, shirt thankfully now back in its rightful place. “Oh hey, little cutie. Were you teaching Iwa some techniques?”  
  
You squeaked. You god damn squeaked.  
Recovering quickly, you nodded as you looked up at the tall man, hoping that he hadn’t heard you or seen you looking.  
  
He leant forward, hands coming to his knees as he stretched out his inner thighs. Toru winked at you.  
“Maybe I can help teach that hot body of yours some new techniques later too”.  
  
Your face went bright red. Not the attractive kind of red. You lamely stuttered at him, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
A ball smacked Oikawa in the back of the head with pure precision.  
  
“Oi! Piece of crap! What have I told you about talking shit!”  
  
Rubbing the back of his head, Toru stood up rubbing the back of his head and pulling a face at Iwaizumi who had another twirling ball at the ready.  
  
“Stop throwing balls at the back of my head!” Oikawa looked back at you as he walked towards the other man. As he looked back, he winked again, looking very smug.  
  
You hated yourself right then and then. You were done. Oikawa was acting like nothing had happened, and you were acting like a gobsmacked idiot. Berating yourself, you trudged over to where a pile of volleyballs were, grabbed them and threw them back into the container.  
  
Sneaking a look, you watched Toru and Hajime train. They were so in-sync it was scary. Looking at them was both terrifying and inspiring. Their long lean bodies were in peak shape, muscles clearly defined on both arms and legs, and every now and again, their shirts would raise up, showing off their slender frames, slick and sweaty abs that just begged for your touch.  
You wondered how strong they were and whether or not everything else was as defined under the uniforms.  
  
Catching yourself, you shook your head, looking away. You needed to stop this. It would make things super awkward if you kept going down this path.  
  
Watching Oikawa and Iwaizumi, bringing yourself to bark a few more pointers at them, and side eyeing the coach when you did (and he nodded at you), practice ended without a further peep from either of the pair. Maybe they decided to take it easy on you.  
  
“Go get changed boys, good work tonight!” Coach stood next to you as the boys filed into the changing rooms. “You know what to do Y/N”  
  
With a smile, you went and picked up all the balls littering the court, undoing the net and putting the trolleys back into storage. Boys came and left, coach waved goodbye and finally you sat down on a bench and reached into your duffel bag to write down notes.  
  
“Where is it?” You muttered, foraging through the contents. You must have left your clipboard at home.  
  
“Looking for this?”  
  
A brown board came into sight, wiggling. Your heart skipped a beat.  
One hand on your heart, you thought _Man....the nerves were taking a huge toll lately._  
  
You swivelled to Oikawa smiling with one eyebrow cocked. You blinked, and went to snatch it out of his hands.  
He pulled it back, making a tsking noise.  
“Toru, please give it back.”  
  
“So you write notes after every game. I see you doing it. Have you thought about not working so hard?” He was looking at you, that small smile poking fun at you.  
His face went serious then. Maybe he would play nice.  
  
“You dropped it in the changing room yesterday”  
  
Your eyes widen a little, and then with a small shake of your head, clearing the image that popped up, you started speaking again. You could do this.  
“To-Toru. Please. I need it.”  
His smile turned to a smirk.  
  
“I like it when you beg, little cutie.”  
  
You froze. So much for him taking it easy on you.  
  
“TORU!” Iwaizumi called from the door way, holding the door open. You were **saved.**  
  
Oikawa smirked again as your face flushed, and you reached out to take the stupid clipboard from him. He let you take it this time.  
  
“Coming!” He called back. He took one more look, then sauntered towards his friend. He stopped halfway, throwing another look your way. His mouth opened like he wanted to say something, but he shook his head and let out a small laugh before leaving.

Clutching your clipboard, you decided then and there you would just go home. Shoving the clipboard into its place in your bag, you slung everything over your shoulder and left too.  
  
Once you were home, you plonked yourself onto your bed, stomach first. Propping one hand under your chin, the tip of the pen in between your lips, you begin to flick through the pages on the board to find a blank page.  
  
Your eyes widen.  
  
Your face turns red when you see what was scribbled on the second to last page.  
  
Toru Oikawa  
  
1\. Why does he keep teasing me? **_Because it’s easy and its so fun when you blush.._**  
2\. He keeps making suggestive comments _**\- I can’t help that; you’re a little cutie.**_  
3\. can’t tell if he’s trying to get my attention. _**I am.**_  
4\. If he wants to talk to me, why doesn’t he just talk? _**Because I don’t know the best way to approach you so I make jokes and tease. It’s my natural personality, you should know that by now.**_  
5\. Does he like me? No, don’t be stupid. _**Yeah, don’t be stupid, you’re too pretty to be dumb.**_  
6\. When on court, and I’m on sidelines watching, he always either shooting me funny looks or makes a fuss that I’m there. _**—Because I’ve seen the way you look at me. I catch you looking. Just like in the showers.**_  
7\. Is it me? ~~Maybe I should just quit~~. _**Oh, it’s most definitely you.**_  
8\. URGH. — ** _If you want to make noises for me..._ _How about I take you out for coffee?_**  
  
A scribbled number after the question.

He had scribbled out your note about quitting, and had responded to every question.   
  
You covered your face. Now what were you going to do? Groaning in frustration, your brain raced: should you message him and say no? Just talk to him tomorrow? You grumbled again, grabbed a pillow, screamed into it, then put it under your head, contemplating.   
  
You grabbed your phone.

And you decided you would send him a message.


	3. Ember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter about the walk home after practice for the boys.

“You know, if you really do like this one, you could not give her such a hard time.” Iwaizumi huffed beside his friend. Both of them had stopped by a convenience store on the way home to grab a drink and were slowly making their way home.  
  
“Nah, I like the way her cheeks go that pretty pin-OW!” Oikawa ducked his head down as Iwaizumi smacked him on the back of head for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
Iwaizumi just stared at his best friend, shaking his head. “Your an idiot if you can’t see that you fluster her every single time. Besides that, have you thought more about what your going to do about the..incident?”  
  
Oikawa sighed heavily, bringing his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose.  
“No, but I can still see her face when I think about it and I can’t help but still want her more. She’s just so...difficult! Like why can’t she just admit she has feelings for me?”  
  
“That’s presumptuous of you, Toru.”  
  
“Oh, come on man, did you not see her looking at me today when we were practicing?” Oikawa grinned. “She can’t even help it anymore, it’s become her habit”  
  
Iwaizumi just huffed again. He saw it. But he also saw you gaze at the both of them, which had made his heart jump. He was always overshadowed by Shitty-kawa’s bright attitude, all the females flocking to the other while he was ignored.  
  
“Just stop being so mean to her. Why don’t you try being nice for once you piece of crap.”  
  
“It’s called flirting. And why do you care? It’s not like you like her” the brown haired boy grumbled.  
  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked in silence after that, and parted ways at the intersection between their respective houses.  
  
“I’ll catch you at practice” Oikawa waved and trudged off, his brown hair waving in the wind.  
  
Iwaizumi looked at his retreating friend, and several thoughts came to mind. You looking at them with those eyes. That smile you gave as you handed the ball over, or even when you set the ball. The fact that he had kept this hidden for so long. The thought of you and Oikawa together made his insides clench. Was it a good clench? Or was it bad?  
  
Would his best friend really take away his crush?  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
As Oikawa walked the remaining four blocks to his house, his phone made a small beep when he reached his front gate.  
  
He took it out, hissing slightly at the brightness. An unknown number flashed on his screen and he genuinely smiled.  
  
“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so weeny, I've had some personal stuff happen so it's all I've had time to write!
> 
> If you are enjoying, please leave Kudos, or leave a comment if you have constructive suggestions or ideas for me!


End file.
